poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight's Sleeping Situation Transcript
Here is the transcript of The Dimensional Crisis. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "The Dimensional Crisis") The short begins in a past version of Green Hill, Classic Sonic was running around when suddenly he stops due to an explosion. He looks around, wondering where it came from. Shrugging it off, he keeps running, unaware of the Time Eater rising out from the sky. Classic Sonic turns around, and the screen turns white. The city of Canterlot, recognizable by Crystal Prep Academy, is burning, the air filled with smoke and embers, the sky dark grey with a glimmer of red on the horizon. A figure, in shadow from the dark sky above and the embers below, lands in a crouch beside a winged lion statue atop a column, then leaps again just as the statue gets blasted to rubble. The fearsome Malefic Mythic Rainbow Megazord launches another fireball from one of its mouths, then another, soaring lazily after its prey. The figure it's chasing runs along a railed stone walkway, leaps to dodge another blast and keeps running, then leaps to dodge a third; the attacks are getting closer each time. He grabs the rail and vaults over it off the side of the building, just as the latest blast hits the side of the Campanile... Malefic Mythic Rainbow Megazord approaches the wounded bell tower, then its prey leaps out the other side of the tower through one of the windows, and lands nimbly on the stone-paved ground of St. Mark's Square. Raphael Parker straightens up from his landing crouch and gets ready for the next assault; his hair has grown bushier, and he has grown more assured and levelheaded since his days at Crystal Prep Academy, but it hasn't been more than a couple years. Raphael Parker: Huh! Those were some close calls. Uh-oh.. However, the Malefic Mythic Rainbow Megazord has just appeared around the side of the bell tower, loosing a blast of white that forms a prismatic rainbow ring around itself. Raphael Parker: I got a feelin' they're about to get closer! As Raphael faces it down, activating his battlizer and summoning Neos. Raphael Parker: How 'bout a little help, Neos! Then, he puts up a hand to guard his face, and Neos appears in front of Raphael, and imitates the motion, shielding him from the worst of the blast. Behind them, the deflected streams of power roar past and crash into historical buildings with impressive explosions, leaving two gashes in the pavement in a chevron pattern backward from where they stand, plus new fires starting in the surrounding buildings. Malefic Mythic Rainbow Megazord breaks off its attack. Raphael Parker: Ohh... In the shadow of the famous domed cathedral, atop the arching doorway, stands a figure halfway in shadow. Masked Girl: Raphael Parker, The Red Ranger who they say can speak with the animal spirits! Raphael Parker: I see my reputation precedes me. An orb of red light floats over to Raphael as Saku appears at his right shoulder. Saku: So, she's the one behind all of this destruction! Raphael Parker: I'd say so, Saku, it's pretty impressive, too. I mean, wow! Bringing all of our Megazords to real life? Yubel: Don't be too excited. She is trying to destroy you with them, after all. The duel disk on the strange figure's right arm is glowing, as are strange gold patterns where his eyes should be. Masked Girl: Raphael, I've finished what I came here to do. Raphael Parker: Say what? Masked Girl: Say goodbye.. because now I plan on finishing you off as well!! Suddenly, she sweeps a card off the top of her deck and a puff of grey smoke appears around it, then gold lightning from all directions crackles and rages from the sky into the card she's holding, culminating in a huge, golden explosion that hides the strange figure from sight. Raphael braces himself. In the bright light, the form of a dragon begins to appear. Raphael Parker: Agh...! Wh-uh-oh! Whatever's coming, I doubt it's good! Then, the Dragon Force Megazord appears in the center of the square, wind swirling around it, ready to blast Raphael. Masked Girl: Farewell, Raphael! The next scene picks up as Tommy drove back to his house. Tommy Oliver: Just got back from the dojo, yep, I'll take JJ to school, see you tonight. As he was a bout to head inside, a portal appears as thunder crackles. Tommy Oliver: JJ, I thought I told you not to leave your bike here! JJ: Sorry, Dad! Tommy Oliver: It's okay, kiddo. ???: Hello, Tommy Oliver. The scene goes to the present time, everyone is getting ready for Robbie's birthday party in the Star Carnival. Pinkie Pie: I can hardly wait for Robbie's birthday party! Serena: Neither can I, Pinkie Pie. Aren't you excited, Callie? Callie Jones: More than excited, i'm feeling super psyche (looks at her) uhh, you okay, Serena? Serena: I'm fine, I just hope that Robbie likes my surprise. Callie Jones: Oh, don't worry, i'm sure that he'll love it. Mordecai: Man, oh man, Rob's gonna love this! Rigby: You said it, Mordo! Yoshi: Yeah, it's gonna be a blast! Justin went to the entrance to see if the coast was clear, then suddenly, he sees Robbie coming this way. Justin: (gasp) Robbie's coming, everyone hide, hide, Robbie's coming! The others started to run and get to their hiding places. Mordecai: Whoa! Danny Jones: Over here, Mordecai! Mordecai runs over to the table with Danny. Mordecai: Rob's coming, Rob's coming, Rob's coming... Danny Jones: Down, down, down, down. As everyone hid around the place, Robbie came just to presume that the Star Carnival was empty. Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, that's weird, nobody's here..? Everyone: (appearing out of nowhere) Surprise! Pinkie Pie: Happy Birthday, Robbie! Soon, Pinkie, Knuckles, Blaze, Callie and Espio fire party poppers as she claps. Robbie Diaz: Awwww, you guys. Then, Espio claps as the party begins, Sonic talks to Tails before being hugged by Amy, Rouge and Knuckles cheer with chili dogs, Charmy throws three chili dogs to Vector, with Espio annoyed at the duo's antics, and Cream and Cheese encourage Blaze to relax. Maud Pie: Mudbriar and I brought gifts for you too, Robbie, we hope you like them. Robbie Diaz: Wow, thanks a lot, Maud. (As he opened the gifts, he sees a rock model of himself) Whoa, this is really cool. Mudbriar: Technically, I've carved a wooden timber model of you. Maud Pie: And I've made a rock model of you, you like? Robbie Diaz: This is really cool, thanks, You two. Mudbriar: Anytime, Robbie. Pinkie Pie: Quick, Robbie! Make a wish and blow out the candles! Robbie Diaz: (chuckling) Okay, okay, Pinkie. Serena: I've got a camera ready. With one blow out of the candles, Serena captured that very moment. Miles "Tails" Prower: It's kinda impossible to surprise you. Robbie Diaz: You totally got me this time, I had no idea. Miles "Tails" Prower: Yeah, right. Happy birthday, Robbie! Hope you like this. Tails gets a plate with a hog dog wrapped in a bow, Robbie takes a bite of it. Robbie Diaz: Like it? I love it! (gives a thumbs up) As Everyone keeps on partying suddenly, a Time Hole appears which produces a shock wave. Sonic the Hedgehog: Woah! Everything from the table is blown away, including Sonic's chili dog. Miles "Tails" Prower: Sonic! What's that!? Sonic realizes his chili dog is gone and searches for it, the Time Eater emerges from the Time Hole. Yoshi: What's it doing? Sonic is depressed that he lost his chili dog, and looks at the Time Eater. Time Eater roars, and produces Time Holes that starts sucking everyone in. Team Chaotix get sucked in first. Rouge and Knuckles are seen holding on to the table, but are sucked in along with Amy. They are all seen been sucked into the Time Holes. Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey! Not cool! Robbie Diaz: Sonic, hold on! Sonic runs towards the Time Eater, and jumps forward to attack it with a Homing Attack. But the Time Eater swats him aside. Sonic hits the ground hard alongside Robbie. Cream, Cheese and Blaze get sucked up inside the time holes. Tails barely hangs on. Miles "Tails" Prower: Help us, Sonic! Tails gets sucked into a Time Hole, Robbie and Sonic lays unconscious as Digital World and The Island of Nomanisan were seen as the screen turns white. The next scene begins as Raiden starts awake, sweating; it was a nightmare. He was sleeping on a couch in the nearly empty garage at the shaolin temple, Morning light is filtering through the high windows. He sits up, and silently looks toward the runners parked in the center of the garage, In the grey light of predawn, Raiden stands at a railing, staring into space across the misty landscape of the city. Kirby Knoxville: Raiden? As he glances back, Kirby, Raz and Steven have tentatively approached him. They're standing at the edge of a circular concrete plaza overlooking trees and distant cityscape, with a grassy park nearby. Kirby Knoxville: Ya had that bad dream again, huh? Raiden Thompson: If only it was just a dream. Kirby Knoxville: But it was so long ago and the city's rebuilt itself since your father's research was... compromised. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Right, You need to stop trying to change things that can't be changed. The past is the past and you need to let it go and embrace the future. Steven Baxter: It's true, and you know if I agree with Raz, I must really mean it. Raiden Thompson: I wish it was that easy. Suddenly, he hears a noise behind him, and turns just in time to catch his morpher, one of them tossed it to him. Steven Baxter: I bet I know what'll cheer you up, pal. Kirby Knoxville: Yeah, c'mon, Raiden, let's ride! Raiden Thompson: All right. (starts to smile) In the early morning, the three guys zoom along the freeways of the City, savoring the freedom of just riding. Raiden is still deep in thought, gazing across the landscape as they ride through the heart of the city. Raiden Thompson (thinking): Maybe one day I will be able to forget about all the pain my father's research caused the Earth, but that day isn't today, The people of this city have suffered so much, I have to do everything by my power to keep them safe! Then, behind them appears a fourth dragon rider. The rider's thick, blond hair flaps in the slipstream. Raiden is the first to notice they're being tailed. It's white and grey in color scheme, and very futuristic, even for the highway. The rider grates a piece of the runner below his left footrest along the road as she leans into a turn, kicking up bright sparks from the asphalt. The large runner is gaining on them. Kirby Knoxville: Hey! looks like we've got a tailgater! Raziel "Raz" Margera: I've never seen that sorta rider before! Now the strange runner is in full view. Not only is the body of the runner proportionally larger and higher off the ground, but the nose sticks ahead of the seat by a good yard or more. Its rider is wearing a flat mask, painted with black and white designs. Steven Baxter: Yeah or the person that's driving it! The other rider flashes her headlights at them. Raziel "Raz" Margera: I can't believe it, she's challenging us to a fight! Raiden Thompson: If it's a fight he wants, a brawl he'll soon get! Kirby Knoxville: He's all yours, Raiden, do it! The digital clock on Raiden's runner screen reads 9:34 AM and the spedometer is fluctuating between the 110's and 120's, when he starts up the "Speed World" field spell. Computer: Duel mode engaged. Raiden Thompson: All right, It's Morphin Time! Here... we... go!!! Down at the city's tracks in the grey morning, light glints around a corner, then a huge, fiery, smoky explosion follows it. Emerl rides out of the clinging smoke, the opposing runner in hot pursuit; the turbo-duel is now well underway. Robbie and the others, riding behind the duel as spectators, are the next to burst through the smokescreen. Kirby Knoxville: Whoever this person is, she's got some skills! Raziel "Raz" Margera: That's true, but just one more attack and this fight's finished! Steven Baxter: Come on, Raiden, it's time to take her down! So, they assembled all of their Zords ready for the combination. Raiden Thompson: It's time, Old friend. Let's do this. Raiden looks straight ahead, as of now, he means business, he floats upward and flies through the green rings formed by the three stars, turning to golden outlines, its five stars aligning at the middle. Raiden Thompson: Ultra Dragon Crystal! A column of blinding green white light blasts past him and he slaps down his morpher. Raiden Thompson: Dragon Force Ultrazord! Then, the Dragon Force Ultrazord appears in the sky, his wings matching the clouds, scattering glittery motes as it hovers above. Masked Girl: I don't think so! His opponent pulls out a card whose front face is completely black. Raiden Thompson: A black card! What is that for? The card seems to take in light, then blasts out a stream of cards, like a projectile beam, straight for the Ultrazord, it shrieks in response and folds it wings, when the card blast hits his wings it scatters and it starts to glow pinkish. The cards keep scattering, and soon are forming a flowing sphere, a bubble of cards around Stardust, entrapping it, like a bright pink glowing egg. The whole thing shines brightly, obscuring Stardust from view, then streams back into the Masked Girl's hand-- the Ultrazord has vanished from the sky, and the image of the Dragon Force Ultrazord has been imprinted into the formerly blank card in his hand-- but the image isn't quite the same. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Am I seeing things?! The Dragon Force Ultrazord, it's--! Kirby Knoxville: Gone! Been stolen! Steven Baxter: But how could that be?! The strange rider passes Raiden on his ostentatious runner, riding alongside long enough to show him the card she has taken. Masked Girl: Heheheheheheheh. A great many things are possible, Rangers-- and now that I have the mighty Ultrazord, the demise of your era in time is *one* of those things! Now it's personal, Raiden's tone is ominous. Raiden Thompson: Who are you? The mysterious rider laughs and pulls ahead, zooming out of sight at an unbelievable rate. Masked Girl: Heheheheh! Raiden Thompson: Wait, stop! Raiden lets out a stunned gasp at the sight of a runner going that fast. Paradox is racing ahead, and goes so fast that, with a bright flash, he simply pops right out of existence-- or time. Everyone skid to a halt in the road, with the mysterious rider gone. Raiden looks at his morpher. Raiden Thompson: The Ultrazord... The rangers gravely regard the empty track ahead of them. Back at the Green Bay Area, the guys' runners are hastily parked outside in front. The guys stand around the garage, near a bright window for light. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Can someone tell me what just happened? Kirby Knoxville: I would, but, I don't know myself! Raiden Thompson: I still can't believe she took the Ultrazord.. Steven Baxter: Why did that maniac take it, that's what I'd like to know! They hear the front door open. Princess Selena: What's up, guys? Then, Selena stands at the top of the street-side ramp as Kimi and Angel walk in behind her, she anxiously clasping something in her hands. Raiden Thompson: Selena. Kimi. Angel. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Look, no offense, but this *really* isn't the best time for a social call. Kimi "Kim" Margera: Whoever said this was social, Raz? We happen to be here on business! Raiden Thompson: Business? What's up? Angel Kesler: Kimi and I were surfing the web researching Power Rangers history, when we saw this. Then, she hands Raiden the small cylinder she was gripping, it unfolds into a handheld holographic screen. Kirby and Raz look over his shoulders. Kirby Knoxville: Hey, I recognize that guy! Raziel "Raz" Margera: I should hope so. That's Zordon from another world with Alpha 5, He's the one the Power Rangers! They're looking at a picture next to this web article, entitled "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers saved the Earth", of them holding their weapons, with Zordon on the top looking down on them, and Alpha 5 on their right cheering. The banner above reads Congratulations Mighty Morphin. Steven Baxter: And look who's next to him. The screen zooms in on Tommy's Dragon Dagger. Raiden Thompson: Tommy Oliver. The Green Ranger, himself. They say he's the best warrior to have ever picked up a fight. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Doesn't look so tough to me. 'Course how could you, with *that* dated haircut. Steven Baxter: Still, even I admit, he's a powerful legend. What I wouldn't give to see Tommy in action way back in his day. Raiden Thompson: This is what you wanted to show us? Princess Selena: (urgently) No, scroll over to the next page. The next article is headlined, 'Dragon Devastation!' and includes an image shows three powerful dragons dominating a dark red and black sky; this is a scene from Raphael's battle in Venice. And right in the middle of the image is. Raiden Thompson: Wait, the Dragonzord?! Steven Baxter: But that zord didn't exist back then! Kimi "Kim" Margera: Exactly our point! Kirby Knoxville: Look. The article says that all sorts of machines appeared one day and, like, blasted almost all of Europe. Raiden Thompson: But I don't remember ever hearing about this. And this is a major historical event! Princess Selena: That's just it, this is new history! Somehow the past has changed! Raiden Thompson: Huh..! Wait a minute...! Then, Raiden taps the screen with a fingertip to zoom in; in the background, just beyond the dragonzord, is the sinister figure who stole it. Raiden Thompson: It's that person from before...! The sunlight from outside has darkened. They look up at the windows. The sky is overcast with dark clouds. Princess Selena: What's going on outside? Soon enough, the rangers ran outside as black motes are drifting down on them like snow. Steven Baxter: I don't like the looks of this, guys! The sky is dark, ominous gray; the vibrant cityscape of the city has turned gray and lifeless, and the city's iconic skyscrapers are disintegrating, slowly becoming ash that is absorbed into the dark sky above. The scene is more than a little bit like that of the Legendary War. Angel Kesler: Kimi, what's happening?! Kimi "Kim" Margera: Our city's vanishing! Princess Selena: But why? Raziel "Raz" Margera: Maybe I've seen one too many movies, but whenever something changes in the past, isn't it supposed to somehow change the future? Kirby Knoxville: Yeah, so?! Raiden Thompson: If the past has changed, then that would mean that-- huh! Flashback. The mysterious rider shows him the corrupted, imprisoned Ultrazord card, and remarks that many things are possible, including the destruction of Raiden's era in time. Raiden Thompson (VO): What the masked woman said was true...! End Flashback. Raiden Thompson: Our era, our period in time... As he speaks, bystanders flee through the front doors of a disintegrating building, screaming and covering their heads. Raiden Thompson (VO): It's meeting its end!! Angel stares, wide-eyed with fear. Kimi's morpher was the first to light up, and everyone stares at it. Selena's glows next, then Kirby's and Raz's, then, the Seal of the Eternal Dragon appears completed on Raiden's back. He looks over his shoulder, surprised, and the other rangers turn to look as well. Princess Selena: It's the Mark of the Eternal Dragon... Raiden's runner, parked outside the front door with Raz's and Kirby's, is smoldering with red light. Steven Baxter: And look... its power's surging through Raider's dragon runner, too! Awed, Raiden stares at it. The form of the Eternal Dragon seems to appear in the runner's red fire, belling its strange cry, he quickly gasps. His feet move reluctantly, almost of their own accord, as he hurries to the runner. Princess Selena: What are you doing?! Raiden Thompson: I'm not sure, but it's calling to me! Without hesitation, Raiden and his runner blaze out onto the highway, riding side-by-side with the Eternal Dragon as it flies as he looks up and speaks to it. Raiden Thompson: I don't know where you're taking me, but if it's somewhere that'll give me a chance to stop this, lead the way! The Eternal Dragon responds with a proud cry to his resolute, that's a yes. Raiden Thompson: Let's go! Black specks are rushing past in a blur, the spedometer and even the clock on Yusei's runner screen go haywire as he speeds up, imbued with the power of the Crimson Dragon. The air around is shining brighter than daylight, scattering even brighter off of every reflective surface on Yusei and his runner. He accelerates and vanishes... Meanwhile at the White Space. Robbie was seen laying unconscious, but then regains his senses. Robbie Diaz: (groans) Where am I? Then, he looks around and sees Green Hill Zone in a white state as Robbie runs towards it. Karone Hammond: Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Karone, Sonic, man, am I glad to see you two here. Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah, us too. Karone Hammond: What's going on, where are we? Robbie Diaz: I'm not really sure, but it looks like a White Space. Meanwhile with no time to loose, the rest of Robbie's friends had to get help form Motherboard. Mordecai: Motherboard, we've got trouble! Robin Diaz: It's Robbie, Karone, and Sonic, they disappeared out of nowhere. Rigby: We have got to find them and put a stop to this chaos. Motherboard: And we will, Rigby, I will contact the Cybersquad at once. Starlight Glimmer: I hope they're alright. Emerl: Me too, but in the meantime, let's go find out what's going on here. Digit: We're ready when you are, Emerl. So, they set out to begin their rescue mission. At the other universe, the classic counterpart of Sonic was looking around to see what he can see. Sonic the Hedgehog (Classic): Alright, Let's see what we can find around here. Just then, he spotted Miles "Tails" Prower in trouble on account of Egg Pawns. Miles "Tails" Prower (Classic): Sonic, I could use a little help! Sonic the Hedgehog (Classic): Hang on, Tails, I'm coming! As Classic Sonic went to help Classic Tails, he used he spin dash to take out the Egg-Pawns. Sonic the Hedgehog (Classic): You okay, Pal? Miles "Tails" Prower (Classic): I'm fine, thanks to you. Sonic the Hedgehog (Classic): Come on, let's get out of here. So, they started patrolling around their home. Back with Robbie, Karone and Sonic, they saw a statue of Tails. Sonic the Hedgehog: Tails! With Robbie and Karone confused, they didn't know what became of Tails. Robbie Diaz: What happened to him? Karone Hammond: Wasn't Tails back at our world? Robbie Diaz: I think so, but he's frozen solid. Karone Hammond: Activating scanner. As she scanned with her morpher, it directs no lifeline. Karone Hammond: It's nothing but a statue, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Huh, how can that be possible? Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, Guys, check it out. (points to the Time Portal) Just as they witnessed the time portal, Digit from their dimension was looking for them. Digit: Robbie, Sonic, Karone, am I glad to see you three are okay. Sonic the Hedgehog: Digit, how'd you get here? Digit: I'm still at Cyberspace, but listen, there isn't much time, something or someone is plotting to change history! Robbie Diaz: Huh, how come? Karone Hammond: What's going on, Digit? Digit: You might not like this, it's that place you're in, the White Space. Robbie Diaz: The White Space, isn't it a part of the space time continuum or something like that? Digit: I think so, but the only way that we can everyone back to normal and restore everything, you have to travel through these portals from other timelines. Karone Hammond: I hope we'll have that fighting chance at this. Sonic the Hedgehog: I just hope we'll reunite with the rest of our friends soon. Robbie Diaz: We will, Sonic, let's get going. As they traveled through the time portal, they realized that they were in the Digital World from the past. Robbie Diaz: Whoa, it's the Digital World! Karone Hammond: It sure is, and it appears to me that we're in the past. Sonic the Hedgehog: Whoa, talk about a blast from the past. Then, they heard a sound coming from not too far from their distance. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Sonic the Hedgehog: Rob, what's wrong? Robbie Diaz: Did you hear that? Out in the water, Gomamon sits up at the distinctive sound of the roar of a large beast. Biyomon looks out toward the water and hums, eyes narrowed. Sora: Now what's the matter? Biyomon: Trouble. Sora: Oh! From beneath the sand, a column of water shoots up high into the air. The kids shout and run away as the column moves, knocking the telephone booths far into the air with its force. Tai: What's that? The telephone booths, now mangled and broken, drop onto the beach, where a tornado of sand rises to reveal a huge horned shell rising from the beach. Tentomon: Shellmon! Izzy: What's a Shellmon? Tentomon: Something that gets mad for no reason! From the shell emerge two great legs and a head with an angry expression with a dark energy. Joe: Attacked by two digital monsters in the same day! And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish? Robbie Diaz: Whoa, that doesn't look good. Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah, that's no shellfish they don't want to mess with. Joe: Everybody, up here! Joe climbs up the cliff face by the beach, but Shellmon blows a jet of water from the top of his head, knocking Joe back to the ground. Gomamon: Joe! Shellmon shoots a blast of water at Gomamon as well, then, Robbie, Karone and Sonic decided to help out. Robbie Diaz: Come on, Guys, they're gonna need some help. Karone Hammond: Right behind you, Robbie. Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah, let's go! Without hesitation, Robbie, Karone and Sonic had to help the DigiDestineds. Sonic the Hedgehog: Looks like you guys could use some help. Tai: Who're you guys? Robbie Diaz: Just think of us as your allies. Karone Hammond: Stand clear! Then, they activated their morphers. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Initiate! Sonic the Hedgehog: Sprint of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! The Data Squad Rangers morphing sequence begins. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Gabumon: Wow! What are they? Biyomon: I don't know, but they sure are cool. Karone Hammond: Ready when you are, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Right, attack! As they prepared to attack, Shellmon shoots a blast of water at them. Then, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon and Tentomon face the attacking digimon. Agumon: Digimon, attack! Tai: Agumon, you show him! Agumon: Pepper Breath! Gabumon: Blue Blaster! Biyomon: Spiral Twister! Tentomon: Super Shocker! Then, Agumon's fireball hits Shellmon in the face, and he rears back, but the other digimon's attacks fizzle out and don't even reach the larger digimon. Izzy: What's happening to them? Matt: They look like they've lost their powers. Soon, Shellmon aims a blast of water that blows the smaller digimon back. Tai: Agumon! Patamon: Boom Bubble! Palmon: Poison Ivy! Despite their efforts, both of their attacks fail as well. Shellmon slaps Patamon from the air, and knocks Palmon away with a swipe of his head. Agumon steps up and blows another fireball that again hits Shellmon square in the face. Tai: Go get him, Agumon! Izzy: Why is it only Agumon? Tentomon: We're just too hungry. Matt: Gabumon! Gabumon: I don't have any strength.... Sora: That's it! Agumon is the only one who had anything to eat. Izzy: Now I see. Matt: Then the other digimon don't have enough strength left to fight. Tai: Agumon! Looks like it's just you and me now! Agumon: Then give me a diversion! Tai: Hey Shellmon! Ugly! Over here! Sora: No, don't! As Shellmon watches Tai, Agumon hits him again from the side. Tai picks up a long pole, broken off of one of the telephone booths. Tai: This'll work! Tai jabs the stick into Shellmon's shell, but is lifted into the air in one of the long vines growing from Shellmon's head. Agumon: Hold on, Tai! Shellmon steps on Agumon, holding him immobile beneath his foot, and aims a blast of water at the other kids and digimon. Tai: Watch out! He's gonna get everyone, and there's nothing I can do! Tai yells in pain as Shellmon crushes him in his vine. Agumon: Tai, no! Robbie Diaz: Tai! hold on! Then, Tai's digivice begins to shine giving Agumon the ability to digivolve. Agumon: Digivolve! A bright light glows from beneath Shellmon's foot, and Tai and the others watch, surprised. Tai: What's going on? Agumon: Agumon digivolve to.... Greymon! At last, Shellmon flings Tai out of the way as the tiny digimon suddenly grows into a giant tiger-striped tyrannosaur. Tai: Whoa! He did it again! Now he's Greymon! Shellmon charges his new opponent, and Greymon grapples with him. Tai: Now you're getting him. Go, Greymon! Shellmon fires a stream of water at Greymon, who counters it with a stream of fire. Shellmon relents first, and Greymon takes advantage of the pause by using the horn on his snout as a scoop, throwing the other digimon out over the sea. Greymon: Digi-Nova Blast! The huge ball of fire propels Shellmon so far out to sea that when he lands, the splash looks tiny from the shore. Greymon shrinks down back to Agumon. Tai: What! Agumon! Oh, are you alright? You poor little guy. Agumon. Agumon: Tai? Tai! Do you have anything to eat? As Tai laughs, feeling very relieved. Later, Robbie, Sonic, and Karone came to see them. Robbie Diaz: Are you guys okay. Gomamon: We're okay, now that you three are here. Sonic the Hedgehog: No problem, it's all part of the job. Karone Hammond: Robbie, I think it's time for us to get back to Tails. Robbie Diaz: Right, Karone, he's gotta be back to normal right now. So, they make ready to continue their journey. Tai: Hey, hold on, where are you guys going? Sonic the Hedgehog: Oh, we're just about to head out to another world. Agumon: Are you sure that you don't want some extra help? Robbie Diaz: Really, but why'd you want to ask that now? Tai: Because there might be something we could do for each other, we kinda owe you guys a favor. Karone Hammond: You guys really want to help us? Agumon: Of course, you saved us, now let us help you. Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, alright, let's go. So, they joined together to travel to another dimension. Soon, they came out of the portal leading them back to the White Space. Robbie Diaz: Well, we're back to where we started. But then, the Statue of Tails was restoring itself, turning Tails to normal. He realizes he is free, and breathes a sigh of relief. Miles "Tails" Prower: Thanks guys, I thought I was dead! Floating without a body in a black limbo! (shivers) I'm going to have nightmares for weeks. Soon, Sonic crossed his arms and ponders about it in front of the partially colored Digital World. Sonic the Hedgehog: Is it me, or is that place we were just in awfully familiar? Karone Hammond: Hmm, now that you mention it, it is really different. Miles "Tails" Prower: Not to me, but this place looked like something sucked all the life and color out of it. Totally strange. Sonic: No stranger than rescuing genies in magic books, or saving aliens in an interstellar amusement park. I'm more concerned about finding our friends. Miles "Tails" Prower: Hey, Guys. (points to The Island of Nomanisan. Only its entrance is colored) I saw something over there in the distance... like buildings, but they look weird! Robbie Diaz: That might be a good place to check out! We'll be back soon! (Runs to The Island of Nomanisan) As Tails watches Robbie, Karone, Sonic, Tai and Agumon go, Classic Sonic arrives and sees Tails. He also looks forward, and waves at Tails. Miles "Tails" Prower: Wow! You weren't kidding when you said soon! I thought you already left! Classic Sonic nods and runs off, leaving Tails in a thinking position. Miles "Tails" Prower: Hmm... Soon, Robbie, Karone, Sonic, Tai and Agumon traveled to the Island of Nomanisan to see what they could find. Sonic the Hedgehog: Whoa, talk about humongous! Tai: Yeah, I've never seen an island this huge before. Karone Hammond: What's next, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Well, I guess we should take a look. Just as Robbie took a look at his morpher, they were going to explore this dimension. Sonic the Hedgehog: So, where are we now? Robbie Diaz: It looks like we're in the Island of Nomanisan. Karone Hammond: The Island of Nomanisan? Robbie Diaz: It's the home dimension of the Incredibles, that's all I know about. Sonic the Hedgehog: Let's keep looking around on the island, maybe we might find other heroes here. Agumon: Great idea, Sonic, who knows we'll might run into. Just as they got into the island, they heard something that was loud. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Karone Hammond: What's wrong, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Sounds like trouble. Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, look over there. As they looked, they can see Violet and Dash as they were covering their ears. Dash: What do we do? Violet: Run! Dash: Where are we going? Violet: Away from here! With Violet and Dash running, they knew they were endangered. P.A.: Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Soon, Robbie and the others had to think of the plan. Tai: Guys, looks like they're going to need our help. Robbie Diaz: I think your right, Tai, come on! So, they went on to the rescue while they still can. Soon, the guards looked around just to make sure they don't escape. Guard 1: Think they're supers? Violet: Dash, remember what Mom said. Dash: What? Guard 2: Hey! Stop talking! So, she turned invisible as she made a run for it. Guard 3: Hold it! Freeze! Violet: Dash, run! Dash: What? Violet: Run! Dash: Oh yeah! And quickly as Dash ran, Robbie and the others had to make sure they don't get hurt. Guard 1: What the...?! They're supers! Guard 2: Get the boy! So, the guards split up trying to catch them when Robbie and the others came. Guard 2: Show yourself! So, Sonic came up with just the plan to stop the guards. Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, Karone, Rob and I will give Dash a hand while you, Tai and Agumon help Violet. Karone Hammond: Right, Sonic, I just hope we're not too late. Robbie Diaz: Don't you worry, we'll make sure that he's okay. With quick thinking, they split up in hopes to help Violet and Dash. Meanwhile, Dash was running for his life and ran into a few obstacles along the way. Dash: (spitting the bugs out of his mouth) Suddenly, he kept running away from one of the guards and started flying scream in air. Sonic the Hedgehog: Hold on tight! Robbie Diaz: We got ya. At last, they got Dash to the ground safe and sound. Robbie Diaz: Are you okay? Dash: I'm okay, but who are you guys? Sonic the Hedgehog: We're friends and we're here to help. So, the fought off some of the guards who tried to catch them. Robbie Diaz: Looks like we've got ourselves some company. Dash: Now what? Sonic the Hedgehog: Now, we fight the guards and rescue your sister. Robbie Diaz: Sounds like a plan, let's go! So, they started teaming up as they fought off the rest of the guards. With the battle going on, they finished off the rest of the guards. Robbie Diaz: Well, that takes care of that. Dash: We gotta help my sister! Sonic the Hedgehog: Then, let's go! Finally, they rushed to the rescue. As for Karone, Tai, and Agumon, they make ready to save Violet. Guard 2: I know you're there, Little Miss Disappear. Just as Violet was hidding with her invisibility, they came just in time to help her. Karone Hammond: Violet, over here! When she came to where Karone is, the guard missed fire at her. Guard 2: You can't hide from me. But just as Agumon sneezed, Violet wasn't visible anymore as she and the others were spotted. Guard 2: There you are. Dash: Hey! At last, Dash, Robbie and Sonic came to the rescue. Dash: Don't touch my sister! Then, Violet worked her forcefield to protect everyone around her from the guards. Dash: How are you doing that? Violet: I don't know! Dash: Whatever you do, don't stop! At last, they begin to roll away from the guards and away from harm. Sonic the Hedgehog: Come on, we better follow them. Robbie Diaz: Right. So, they had to follow where Violet and Dash were going. Just as they were escaping, they ran into their parents who're Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. Robbie Diaz: Whoa! Watch out! As they rolled on Robbie and his friends, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl were next. Violet: Mom! Dad! Hey!!! Sonic the Hedgehog: Stop that forcefield! At last, they stopped as they landed on them. Mr. Incredible: Kids, you're all right. Elastigirl: Oh, you're all right. Violet: We were so worried. Mr. Incredible: I thought I'd never see you again. Just as they hugged, more of the guards came out of nowhere to make the attack. Robbie Diaz: Uh-oh! Just as they teamed up, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl were about to share love. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl: (sighing) I love you. Dash: Wow. Violet: Whoa. Then, Robbie, Karone, Sonic, Tai, and Agumon had to give them a hand. Tai: Now, Agumon! Agumon: Pepper Breath! (firing at the guards) Robbie Diaz: Omega Sword! (took out one of the aircrafts) Karone Hammond: Crimson Saber! (bringing down a lot more aircrafts) Sonic the Hedgehog: Caliburn! (wipe out the rest of the aircrafts) Suddenly, Egg pawns appeared out of nowhere as they fought them off. Mr. Incredible: What're those things? Sonic the Hedgehog: Egg Pawns! Elastigirl: Any ideas? Robbie Diaz: Well, we'll just keep taking them down, but I was hoping that we have a team to back us up. Out of nowhere, Emerl, Gmerl, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong came just in time to the rescue. Emerl: Somebody called for backup? Robbie Diaz: Emerl, you're alright! Emerl: So are Gmerl, Yoshi and DK, we somehow came to check out this dimension. Yoshi: Yeah, we weren't expecting to bump into you guys here. Karone Hammond: Are we glad to see you all! Donkey Kong: Yeah, now let's go kick some bad guy butt! So, Robbie, his friends, and the Incredibles begin their teamwork. Robbie Diaz: Omega Sword, Fire Slash! Emerl: Savage Sword, Shadow Prism Slash! Karone Hammond: Crimson Saber, Full Slash! Sonic the Hedgehog: Caliburn, Golden Strike! Gmerl: Cyclone Blast! Donkey Kong: Earthquake Gauntlets! It took a while to take out a lot of Egg Pawns, but they finally mange to take them down. Robbie Diaz: Well, that's the last of them. Emerl: Yep. Mr. Incredible: How can we ever thank you? Sonic the Hedgehog: No need to thank us, helping others is kinda our thing. Donkey Kong: ???,. Emerl: ???,. Robbie Diaz: ???,. ???,. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5